Cereza
by sonrais777
Summary: Mientras los amigos de Bridgette y Félix estaban escondidos, escucharían la confesión más impactante de todas, de cómo Félix le robó lo más sagrado a Bridgette.


**Hola a todos! Lo sé, es raro que publique varias historias seguidas pero no pude resistirme. Este fic lo saqué después de leer el fic de CrystalHeart28 un Feligette que está en categoría no apta para menores. Así que ni se les ocurra a los menores de edad ir a esa categoría. Os lo advierto... Cómo sea, chica, eres un sol y cada vez brillas más. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezco a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Cereza.  
Capitulo único.

Todos habían sentido el mal humor de Bridgette cuando Félix cruzo la puerta del aula. El ambiente tenso, sus miradas implacables. Era obvio que esos dos habían tenido su primera pelea de novios.  
-De verdad está furiosa.- dijo Allan al ver como Bridgette iba a los casilleros.- ¿Porque se habrá enojado tanto con Fé?  
-Ni idea.- confeso Allegra.- Bridgette parecía masticar cada vez que le preguntábamos.  
-Te creo.- se estremeció Claude al recordarlo.- Escuchaba desde mi asiento sus dientes crujir.

Aly vio a Félix dirigirse a los casilleros tras Bridgette y sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Qué tal si respondemos a nuestras dudas?

-No lo sé, nena, es cosa de ellos.- alegó Allan pero Claude se apuntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues más vale que no nos descubran.

-¡Así se habla!- le felicitó Aly y todos le siguieron, Allan lo hizo con resignación, sabía que su amigo no se lo tomaaría bien si los descubrían.

Casi nadie iba a los casilleros en los recesos y ese día estaba vacío a excepción de la pareja. Sus amigos se escondieron tras los casilleros del otro lado escuchando atentamente lo que estos decían.  
-No voy a hablar contigo, Félix.- dijo Bridgette mientras guardaba un cuaderno en su casillero.  
-Bridgette, estas exagerando.- pronuncio imperturbable.- Lo de anoche fue...  
-¡Una masacre! No puedo entender tu falta de sensibilidad.  
-Es porque no me di cuenta.- todos estaban completamente confundidos.  
-Aun así... me dolió.- Aly y Allegra se miraron confundidas.- Tú no podrías comprender lo que es eso para una mujer.- las chicas abrieron la boca y los chicos poco a poco iban comprendiendo algo que las chicas les tomó un segundo hacerlo.  
-Bridgette, te juro que no era mi intención…  
-¿Qué? ¿Reventar mi cereza?- algo explotó en la cabeza del mimo, Claude se tambaleo como si lo hubiesen golpeado mientras Allan se quedó estupefacto en una digna representación de la obra 'El Grito'.  
-Bueno, si no me hubieses provocado...- musitó entre dientes perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¿Ahora es mi culpa?  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy humano por amor al cielo! ¡Y anoche hicimos toda una locura con el chocolate!  
-¿Quién me dijo que deseaba una experiencia dulce? Y mis tíos casi gritaron al vernos.  
-No fue culpa mía que gritaras así. Que vergüenza...  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Reventaste mi cereza de forma despiadada! ¿Quién no gritaría así?  
Aquello era suficiente. Las amigas de Bridgette estaban listas para machacar al Agreste por su falta de consideración. Se podían imaginar la escena perfectamente mientras que Allan intentaba hacer reaccionar a Claude que tenía los ojos en blanco. Eso iba a ser una masacre en nombre de todas las mujeres del mundo.  
-Sigo pensando que exageras.  
-Muy bien. Pero no me digas nada cuando por un "descuido" el último bocadillo del plato desaparezca.  
-No lo harías.  
-Pruébame chaton. Tú te comiste la cereza del pastel de chocolate que me iba a comer aun sabiéndolo, ahora atente a las consecuencias.  
-¡Todo menos mis bocadi…!- escucharon un fuerte ruido que interrumpió su discusión. Fueron a ver qué había sido eso y encontraron a sus amigos en el suelo.- ¿Se les perdió algo?- preguntó con toda la frialdad posible. Aly fue la primera en contestar.  
-¡No! Nada. Sólo estábamos... eh…  
-Vinimos a preguntarles si deseaban comer afuera.- intervino Allegra con una risa nerviosa y Bridgette sonrió olvidando por completo su enojo.  
-¡Que buena idea! Y podemos ir con tíos. Tienen en el menú un nuevo pastel de chocolate y cereza para chuparse los dedos.- todos asintieron nerviosos.  
Félix rodó los ojos molesto sabiendo con ver sus caras qué había pasado por esas cabezas de chorlito. No le importaba. Estaba más preocupado por sus bocadillos futuros, porque la cereza de Bridgette sería suya esa noche, y no hablaba del postre.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto bebidas de temporada o incluso imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
